


Aphrodisiac (I'm drowning in you but I won't ask for help)

by slylyaddictedtostories



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, Enemies to Lovers, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fruit, Missing Scene, No Fluff, Sensual Play, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:53:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22435957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slylyaddictedtostories/pseuds/slylyaddictedtostories
Summary: He was strong; she was powerful. He was a hunter; she was a queen. Her command made him think her desire was his. And it was, he thought, as he found himself falling in her.He woke up, of course. With an electric jolt. Literally.He didn't love her; Napoleon Solo doesn't do love. But he may have believed her tomfoolery. Her act. Because, she too was a professional. Like him.Like chocolate and strawberries.Like grapes and wine.She was a poisonous aphrodisiac...
Relationships: Napoleon Solo/Victoria Vinciguerra
Kudos: 5





	Aphrodisiac (I'm drowning in you but I won't ask for help)

**Author's Note:**

> So, I just finished the Witcher and found myslef thirsty over Henry Cavill :)))  
> I re-watched the Man from U.N.C.L.E. and I realized what an interesting interaction Solo and Vinciguerra had. So...yeah, I poured it all in this one-shot. Like I said, it isn't love. DEFINITELY. But I do think Napoleon was impressed by her, her lies and her pretence.   
> This is what emerged...a smutty one-shot. What else? ;)  
> Enjoy!

"Victoria"

It wasn't a question. A statement, a bold one, uttered slyly from behind pearl white teeth and a perfectly seductive grin. She studied his face for a second, before gracing him with a small smile.

"Grape?"

A well known aphrodisiac. Good for him, he knew his routine well enough. As she popped the soft fruit into her mouth, Victoria tasted the sweet, intoxicating flavour that struggled to stand up to a fine wine's standard, but it couldn't. Still, a grape was a grape. A peace offer. A prelude. An aphrodisiac. 

As she shut the door, the loud thud melted in the piercing silence that enfulged them. She glanced at him, at his dark, slightly curly and obviously dishevelled locks, wet strands of hair framing his hard jaw and electric blue eyes. His robe let just enough to be seen, just enough to keep her guessing, to keep her on her toes, to keep her intrigued. To arouse her curiosity. Her suspicions.

"Midnight shower?" she inquired in a faux innocent voice.

His grin broadened and he slowly shook his head.

"It helps me think."

"About what?"

She had no reason to be there. He knew it. He was fine with it, though. She knew it, too. And she was fine with it, as well. Like a moth drawn to a flame, like a shark drawn to the scent of blood, she had come.

Like a lover anxious to taste an aphrodisiac...

His lips crushed into hers with all the force of a tidal wave. She growled, biting and sucking at his lower lip, as his still moist hands roamed over her lower back. It felt exhilarating and, soon, she came to the conclusion that his hands were not only able to perform table cloth tricks. His fingers were playing coyly with the buttons of her dress and she had to keep herself from sighing at the anticipation. 

That's when he began kissing her neck.

He wasted no time in pouring all of skill in giving her pleasure. His teeth grazed languidly over her throat and his tongue licked small patterns that almost made her come undone. Victoria could not surrender control. She was the one in charge, so she flipped the tables on her...literally. 

She pushed him forcefully to the floor, letting herself fall over him. She fumbled with his robe as he laughed low in his throat, ignorant of the shattered vase that fell from the table Vinciguerra pushed aside violently. Victoria pulled the robe off of him and admired his extremely chiseled physique, his lean muscles, his throbbing length. She let him rip open her dress and she felt the cold rush of air hit her skin like a tornado engulfing a volcano. She was burning in the flame of his scent, his darkened sky blue orbs, the slow grunts coming from his mouth. Her own moans were growing louder and louder...she wasn't holding back. If anything, Victoria Vinciguerra was a woman of show. She captured all of his attention and the lava boiling inside the volcano rose higher and higher until it spilled all over her. The orgasm hit her as she screamed out her pleasure, causing a satisfied grin to appear on his slightly sweaty face.

Victoria got up leisurely, even if her legs were a bit shaky, and she strolled up to the bed, where she lay sprawled, biting her lower lip whilst looking at his naked body like a lioness drooling at her prey. He sat down elegantly next to her, but she caught his wrists, flung herself on the soft white mattress so that he could be on top. He seemed appreciative of the gesture, leaning forward languidly and biting her lip playfully. She moaned into his mouth, drinking in the scent of him, the aphrodisiac. Only she wasn't light headed, not at all. He, on the other hand, was utterly lost in her, burying himself deep within her and losing all sense of self control. 

She had her suspicions, of course. With all his skill and charm, he wasn't able to take them away completely. As he came undone above her, supporting himself on shaky arms and whispering her name like a mantra, she stroked his head in contempt. Like a mother nurturing a child. Like a hunter comforting its prey before plunging the knife in its throat. Like a mistress congratulating her loyal dog.

She didn't remain there as he caught his breath and his snarkiness returned. The moment of her absolute control was over and his scent invaded her nostrils again. It was too sweet, too intoxicating for her to bear.

"Leaving so soon?'' he asked cheekily, with utter nonchalance, as if inquiring about the weather.

She shot him a glare and a seductive smile. She popped a grape in her mouth and grabbed another one from the bowl. Lowering it to his face, she caressed his lips with the sweet fruit and, as he tried to grab it, she stuck her tongue in his mouth and kissed him deeply, shoving him back on the bed. Victoria threw the grape drenched in his saliva in her mouth, tasting his rich and addictive taste, then turned swiftly on her heels and left, shutting the door behind her.

Napoleon Solo exhaled in relief. Her presence had been excruciatingly suffocating, like an oriental perfume, like an aphrodisiac.   
He was certain he had persuaded her, because in this cat and mouse game, she was the cloak and he was the dagger.

Only he forgot that cloaks can blind the fighter...


End file.
